286 Drabble Challenge
by Not The Only Male Klainer
Summary: A series of 286* drabbles from one of those "prompt lists". Will be updated regularly on Tumblr, periodically on FFn. Mostly Klaine. Some prompts will have additional Niff, Faberry, St Smythe, Rammy, Linn or OTHER fills, depending on what plots I can think of. Cracky, Romantic, Friendship, Humorous, and other. PROMPTS OPEN, (*Number of drabbles may vary upwards or downwards.)
1. AN - PROMPT LIST AND EXPLANATION

**THE DRABBLES START IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Titles formatted as follows: P**_[Prompt Number]_** - **_[Prompt Title]_** - **_[Pairing/Character]_

**Will be a mix of couples, but there will be at LEAST one Klaine drabble for each prompt.**

**If you want to prompt me a drabble storyline for any of the prompts below, feel free.**

**Finally, feel free to take these drabble prompts and make your own drabbles.**

I wanted to do one of those Drabble Challenge Things, but I kept finding tonnes of different lists. So I copied 3 of them, and combined them to make a 300 prompt list. Then I alphabetised (for ease) and eliminated duplicate prompts. Presenting, therefore:

_**PROMPTS:**_

1 - 33%  
2 - 67%  
3 - Abandoned  
4 - Acceptance  
5 - Accuracy  
6 - Advantage  
7 - Airport  
8 - A Moment in Time  
9 - Ancient  
10 - Angel  
11 - Answers  
12 - A Place to Belong  
13 - At Peace  
14 - Band  
15 - Bandage  
16 - Beautiful  
17 - Beginnings  
18 - Betrayal  
19 - Billboard  
20 - Birth  
21 - Bitter Silence  
22 - Black  
23 - Bliss  
24 - Blood  
25 - Book  
26 - Boundaries  
27 - Bravado  
28 - Breakfast  
29 - Breaking Away  
30 - Breaking the Rules  
31 - Bright  
32 - Burning  
33 - Cactus  
34 - Campfire  
35 - Can you hear me?  
36 - Castle  
37 - Cat  
38 - Celestial  
39 - Chain  
40 - Challenged  
41 - Change in the Weather  
42 - Cheer  
43 - Chess  
44 - Chew  
45 - Childhood  
46 - Chocolate  
47 - Cinnamon  
48 - Clarity  
49 - Cloud  
50 - Cocktail  
51 - Cold  
52 - Coma  
53 - Complicated  
54 - Courage  
55 - Creation  
56 - Creative  
57 - Crest  
58 - Cry  
59 - Cursed  
60 - Danger Ahead  
61 - Dangerous Territory  
62 - Dark  
63 - Dead Wrong  
64 - Death  
65 - Defiant  
66 - Destiny  
67 - Do Not Disturb  
68 - Dreamer  
69 - Drink  
70 - Driven  
71 - Dying  
72 - Echoes  
73 - Embrace  
74 - Empty  
75 - Ending  
76 - Enthusiasm  
77 - Entwined  
78 - Eternity  
79 - Evasion  
80 - Everyday Magic  
81 - Everything For You  
82 - Excuses  
83 - Exhaustion  
84 - Expectations  
85 - Exploration  
86 - Exposed  
87 - Eye  
88 - Failure  
89 - Fairy Tale  
90 - Faith  
91 - Falling  
92 - Fear  
93 - Feather  
94 - Festive  
95 - Fight  
96 - Fire  
97 - First Impression  
98 - Fly  
99 - Forever and a day  
100 - Forgotten  
101 - Fork in the road  
102 - Fragile  
103 - Friendship  
104 - Frost  
105 - Frown  
106 - Future  
107 - Game  
108 - Gateway  
109 - Giggle  
110 - Give Up  
111 - Gopher  
112 - Grandeur  
113 - Groovy  
114 - Gunshot  
115 - Happy  
116 - Health and Healing  
117 - Heart  
118 - Heartfelt Apology  
119 - Heart Song  
120 - Hidden  
121 - Historical  
122 - Home  
123 - Homecoming  
124 - Hope  
125 - Hot  
126 - Hurt  
127 - Ice  
128 - Ice cream  
129 - Illogical  
130 - Illusion  
131 - Imagination  
132 - Innocence  
133 - Introduction  
134 - Irregular Orbit  
135 - Judgment  
136 - Kindness  
137 - Kingdom  
138 - Kiss  
139 - Knighthood  
140 - Knowing How  
141 - Lavish  
142 - Lesson  
143 - Lick  
144 - Lie  
145 - Light  
146 - Longevity  
147 - Longing  
148 - Loss  
149 - Lost and Found  
150 - Love  
151 - Loyal  
152 - Madness  
153 - Magic  
154 - Making History  
155 - Marshmallow  
156 - Melody  
157 - Memories  
158 - Mend  
159 - Midnight  
160 - Mist  
161 - Mistletoe  
162 - Mock  
163 - Months  
164 - Moon  
165 - Motorcycle  
166 - Mountain  
167 - My Inspiration  
168 - Mythical  
169 - Nature's Fury  
170 - Never Again  
171 - Not Enough  
172 - Nowhere and Nothing  
173 - Nurturing  
174 - Obsession  
175 - Online  
176 - Only Human  
177 - Opportunities  
178 - Options  
179 - Out of Time  
180 - Pain  
181 - Party  
182 - Passion  
183 - Patience  
184 - Peace  
185 - Perfection  
186 - Picking up the pieces  
187 - Pickle  
188 - Picturesque  
189 - Playmates  
190 - Possession  
191 - Precious  
192 - Pretense  
193 - Pristine  
194 - Protect  
195 - Pure  
196 - Puzzle  
197 - Rain  
198 - Rainbow  
199 - Reality  
200 - Rebirth  
201 - Reflection  
202 - Regret  
203 - Remembrance  
204 - Rescue  
205 - Rest  
206 - Reunion  
207 - Ride  
208 - Rivalry  
209 - Romantic  
210 - Roses  
211 - Roto-rooter  
212 - Royalty  
213 - Rubber  
214 - Running Away  
215 - Sacrifice  
216 - Sad  
217 - Savior  
218 - Secret  
219 - Seeing Red  
220 - Seeking Solace  
221 - Separation  
222 - Shades of Grey  
223 - Shadows  
224 - Shampoo  
225 - Shamrock  
226 - Shattered  
227 - Silence  
228 - Simplicity  
229 - Sing  
230 - Slow Down  
231 - Smile  
232 - Sneeze  
233 - Snow  
234 - Solace  
235 - Stain  
236 - Start  
237 - Stirring of the Wind  
238 - Stone  
239 - Storm  
240 - Strange  
241 - Strength  
242 - Strike  
243 - Stripes  
244 - Struggle  
245 - Study  
246 - Suffer  
247 - Summer Haze  
248 - Sunset  
249 - Sword  
250 - Tapestry  
251 - Teamwork  
252 - Tears  
253 - Tease  
254 - Teeth  
255 - Test  
256 - The True You  
257 - Thunder  
258 - Together  
259 - Too Much  
260 - Torment  
261 - Torn  
262 - Tower  
263 - Trapped  
264 - Travel  
265 - Troubling Thoughts  
266 - Trust  
267 - Twilight  
268 - Two Roads  
269 - Umbrella  
270 - Unbreakable  
271 - Underwear  
272 - Unsettling Revelations  
273 - Valley  
274 - Vengeance  
275 - Visionary  
276 - Volkswagen  
277 - Waiting  
278 - Warmth  
279 - Warmth  
280 - Water  
281 - Weakness  
282 - Wheelchair  
283 - Why?  
284 - Window  
285 - Work  
286 - Wound


	2. P1 - 33 percent - KLAINE

**The drabble prompts are all taken from 3 different lists. There will be one Klaine drabble for each prompt, as well as a Niff, Rammy, Linn, Faberry, Brittana, St Smythe or OTHER drabble for some of them.**

**Reminder that there is no set order in which the prompts will be filled. It just happens that I liked the first prompt first.**

**The final installment of Gathering Blessings (the Epilogue - November 2016) will be out soon, on Tumblr first, then I'll copy it across to FFn.**

**CHRISTMAS PRESENTS:** **MY BLOG WILL PROBABLY HAVE A PRESENT UNDER THE TREE FOR WHEN YOU WAKE UP ON CHRISTMAS MORNING.**

**Without further ado, here's the first of my 286-DRABBLE CHALLENGE drabbles.**

* * *

**286 DRABBLE CHALLENGE - 1 - 33% [KLAINE]**

**SPOILER WARNINGS: None, really. If you're being facetious, 4x01 - The New Rachel, for distance.**

Kurt's laptop battery runs out during a crucial moment.

Rated 15

By way of explanation, someone once changed my power settings so that the computer hibernated at 33%. It p**sed my off rather muchly.

* * *

"I have a few minutes until I have to get ready for class" Blaine purrs into the computer's microphone, sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

On reflex, his shirt and jeans are on the floor. Blaine's eyes rake up and down the monitor, taking in every nuance of Kurt's newly-exposed flesh.

The throbbing in his pants turns to an ache, and a longing for contact. For someone else to take control.

For relocates to the bed, leaving a trail of clothing in his wake. He adjusts the laptop into its prime position with a practised ease.

Kurt is in awe at the sight of his boyfriend. So comfortable. Relaxed. Coming undone before his eyes. He wishes he could reach through the screen, be the one to make Blaine so blissful. But he can't.

Kurt angles his camera exactly right, and sits back on his couch. He closes his eyes for a second, letting the images of his boyfriend flood his brain, before allowing himself to watch the new sights once again.

He opens his eyes. Black.

The screen is blank, and the fan has stopped whirring. The battery light flickers on and off.

Kurt considers throwing the laptop across the house, but he daredn't. As Kurt wonders desperately how to explain this to Blaine, his phone rings.

* * *

**Find us:**

**FICTION: ntomk-fiction on Tumblr, Not The Only Male Klainer on FFn  
PERSONAL: nottheonlymaleklainer on Tumblr, onlymaleklainer on Twitter.  
BETA: eponime on both FFn and Tumblr.**


	3. P1 - 33 percent - NIFF

**286 DRABBLE CHALLENGE - 1 - 33% [NIFF]**

**SPOILER WARNINGS: None. 2x09 - Special Education, for characters? :P**

Nick is sulking after a bad day.

Rated 12

* * *

The door is violently thrown open, almost out of its frame. It's just as quickly replaced, but Jeff doesn't look up from his work.

"Bad day, dear?" he asks in a monotone. Anyone who didn't know him might think he was being cold and uncaring, but Nick knew better. Knowing someone for twelve years will do that.

There's a sigh and then a thud as the dark-haired boy throws himself petulantly onto the bed. A couple of minutes later, his head resurfaces from the pillow, and he declares his troubles to the room filled with his grand audience of one.

"I'm failing French." he sighs, "I got 33% on the last test."

Jeff rises slowly, and lies down on the bed next to Nick, half on top of him. He runs his hands through his boyfriend's tension hair. The drains slowly out of Nick's body as Jeff's nimble fingers work on his scalp.

"Mmmm…" he mumbles into the pillow. "'M zo glad we psht bds gether."

Jeff laughs at how sleepy his boyfriend sounds, and drops a kiss on the nape of his neck. Nick turns over slowly, and cranes up to press a kiss to Jeff's lips in return.

* * *

**Find us:**

**FICTION: ntomk-fiction on Tumblr, Not The Only Male Klainer on FFn  
PERSONAL: nottheonlymaleklainer on Tumblr, onlymaleklainer on Twitter.  
BETA: eponime on both FFn and Tumblr.**


	4. P229 - Sing - NEW DIRECTIONS

**286 DRABBLE CHALLENGE - 229 - SING [NEW DIRECTIONS]**

**SPOILER WARNINGS: In theory, The New Normal.**

The Glee Club watch Bryan Collins' new programme.

Rated PG

* * *

"Kurt! Blaine! It's starting!" Finn calls as the opening titles run. A couple of seconds later, two red-faced, out of breath teens appear in the doorway to the Hudson-Hummel living room.

They avoid everyone's gaze as they find a seat, sandwiched between two couples; Brittany and Santana and Finn and Rachel.

_"I am the star of this school!" _a character voices on the screen. _"And this club is going to be all about ME!"_

There's a beat as everyone's jaws hit their chests in astonishment, before the room is thrown into fits of shocked, but very amused giggles.

"What's so funny?" Rachel's indignant screech cuts over the guffaws.

"She's... She's..." Blaine attempts, before giving up in to hilarity and burying his head further into his boyfriend's chest.

The laughter gradually dies down as everyone takes in the expression on Rachel's face and instead refocus their attention on the show. Rachel is about to ask for explanation for her friends' apparently-unprompted laughter, but she's cut off when the next character is introduced.

Hair gel, bow tie, mustard-coloured pants...

"OH MY GOD, IT'S YOU, BLAINE!" she screams into the shellshocked room.

* * *

**With thanks to my wonderful Beta, Eponime**

* * *

**Find us:**

**FICTION: ntomk-fiction on Tumblr, Not The Only Male Klainer on FFn  
PERSONAL: nottheonlymaleklainer on Tumblr, onlymaleklainer on Twitter.  
BETA: eponime on both FFn and Tumblr.**


	5. P161 - Mistletoe - KLAINE

**286 DRABBLE CHALLENGE - 161 - MISTLETOE [KLAINE]**

**SPOILER WARNINGS: I suppose 2x06 - Never Been Kissed, but if you haven't seen that, why are you even here on the Blaine tag?**

Blaine isn't looking forward to another Warbler party.

Rated 12

* * *

"Come on, guys! I don't want to be trapped all night in a room with the Warblers and their girlfriends," Blaine tries to reason desperately.

"We don't have girlfriends." Jeff states, matter-of-factly, and Blaine's palm finds his face.

"No. You have each other. You have your own corner. You will be worse," he says, in mock-disgust.

Jeff shrugs and plants his lips on Nick's. Blaine takes the opportunity to turn back to his work.

* * *

Everything is just as Blaine expects from a Warbler Christmas Party.

The younger Warblers swoon over him, and he tries to keep a polite smile on his face as he diverts their pointless questions. The speakers are playing recordings from previous Warbler Christmas Concerts, something which Blaine personally thinks is rather pretentious. There are throngs of girls milling around, trying to find their boyfriends. Occasionally, a couple will leave in the direction of the dorms.

And Nick and Jeff are in their corner. Blaine dreads to think what they're doing.

Blaine is alone.

He takes a lull in the music as his cue to leave. He diverts his attention to the ground and tries to look nonchalant as he leaves. It would just be awkward if he was caught attempting to leave the party by one of his friends.

_You can just see the headline in the Dalton Gazette: "Warbler leader on trial for attempting to leave party"_ Blaine muses as he walks.

So focussed on leaving the room is Blaine, he doesn't notice the person trying to come the other way through the door.

"Sorry" he mumbles, as he raises his head to meet the person's gaze, and his breath catches.

_Are you an angel? _is his first thought, which he shakes off as being creepy. Blaine then catches a glimpse of the accessory on the door-frame, and his heart stops.

As if reading his mind, the stranger looks up also, to find the mistletoe hanging over the door.

No words are exchanged, and they both shrug their shoulders casually, leaning in for a quick kiss.

As soon as their lips touch, Blaine feels strong arms wind around his back, pulling him in closer. He doesn't object. Why would he?

Blaine vaguely registers a wolfwhistle somewhere in the room behind him, but he doesn't care enough to think about it. He has more important things to occupy his mind. Blaine's lips move effortlessly against... the other guy's. He really ought to find out the guy's name.

"Kurt" the stranger breaks the kiss slightly, and whispers the name over Blaine lips.

"Blaine" he responds as he makes contact once again.

* * *

**With thanks to my wonderful Beta, Eponime, for fixing this up.**

* * *

**Find us:**

**FICTION: ntomk-fiction on Tumblr, Not The Only Male Klainer on FFn  
PERSONAL: nottheonlymaleklainer on Tumblr, onlymaleklainer on Twitter.  
BETA: eponime on both FFn and Tumblr.**


	6. P66 - Destiny - KLAINE

**286 DRABBLE CHALLENGE - 66 - DESTINY [KLAINE]**

Blaine isn't looking forward to another Warbler party.

Rated 15 for language.

* * *

"Hello?" Blaine voice calls down the line.

Silence.

"Hello?" he tries again.

Silence. Maybe something's wrong?

"Hell-"

"I GOT IN!"

Kurt screams, and Blaine has to take the phone away from his ear to compose himself for a second.

"TO NYADA? YOU GOT IN? I MEAN OF COURSE YOU DID, YOU'RE PERFECT, BUT... YOU GOT IN! HOW? WHAT- WHAT- WHAT HAPPENED?"

They both pant heavily for a moment, out-of-breath from screaming at each other.

"Madame Tibideaux, the bitch, got me to perform at the Winter Showcase. She fucking put me on the spot. I had all of 15 minutes between finding out and performing. I wouldn't have been able to do it if Rachel hadn't advised me!"

"The bitch" Blaine mutters under his breath, forgetting his gentlemanly exterior for a second. Long enough, however, to illicit wild laughter from Kurt when he catches the remark.

Blaine sits back in his bed, puts the phone on speaker and rests his hands behind his head.

He lets the laughter wash over him, and they fall into a friendly chatter. A catch-up.

They are friends.

That makes Blaine happier than he ever thought he could be again.

"Blaine... I love you" Kurt signs off at the end of the call, slightly unsure as to whether he really should be saying it, but he realises that they've always been honest with each other.

Blaine dittos him, and they hang up.

_NYADA always was Kurt's destiny_, Blaine muses as he drifts off into sleep. _Maybe Kurt is still mine._

* * *

**Find us:**

**FICTION: ntomk-fiction on Tumblr, Not The Only Male Klainer on FFn  
PERSONAL: nottheonlymaleklainer on Tumblr, onlymaleklainer on Twitter.  
BETA: eponime on both FFn and Tumblr.**


	7. P48 - Clarity - KLAINIFF

**286 DRABBLE CHALLENGE - 48 - CLARITY [KLAINIFF]**

**SPOILER WARNINGS: None, except to have read 286DC - Ch5 - P161 - MISTLETOE [KLAINE]**

Following on from MISTLETOE, Blaine finds out why Kurt is there.

Rated 15 for the fact that Kurt and Blaine are too hot for words.

* * *

**AN: Kurt's wearing the interview outfit from 4x03 - Makeover. Dunno why. Who cares?**

**Also, a Hummel-Sterling Cousins 'Verse might become a new trope for me.**

* * *

_Hippo-head broach? Adorable._

_Dark blazer? Hot. Sexy._

_Strong arms, defined abs, large bulge?.. No, Blaine. Bad thoughts._

Blaine sits on one of the sofas that have been pushed to the walls, just watching everyone enjoy the party.

Okay, so he's really only watching Kurt. But can you really blame him?

"Having fun?" Jeff slots himself into the seat beside Blaine, and Nick makes himself comfortable on his boyfriend's lap.

Blaine snaps his head around to look at Jeff, trying to act as though he wasn't just undressing the new kid with his eyes.

"Hm? Yeah, it's okay. Still a bit lame, you know?" The blasé attitude doesn't quite meet and make friends with Blaine's face, and it certainly doesn't even deign to make an appearance in his tone.

Jeff stifles his laugh before tackling the issue at hand, perfectly aware of the thoughts that were really passing through his friend's mind.

"Come on, you've got a crush," he states, "it's cute. What do you want to know about him? I might be able to help."

Blaine scoffs. "How can YOU help?" he asks incredulously, sure that Kurt is as much of a stranger to Jeff as he is to Blaine.

"Try me," Jeff challenges.

"Okay, then," Blaine plays along, "what's his name?

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. He changed his middle name a couple of years ago in memory of his mother," Jeff replies triumphantly, smirking.

Blaine looks nonplussed. "But how..."

Jeff's eyes take on an evil glint. "I invited him! He's my cousin." He moves in a little closer. "And he's totally gay."

Kurt chooses that moment to break away from dancing and turn towards the sofas.

"Hey Jeff! Thanks for inviting me." He shoots a wink at Blaine. "It was definitely worth cancelling a trip to the cinema."

Blaine's face lights up in a smile, accented by just a slight blush on his cheeks.

"There seems to be no room left to sit on here." Kurt muses, pretending to consider the problem. "Ah well, I'll manage." For a second, he stands, before sitting softly on Blaine's lap. "Yes, this is comfortable enough."

Nick has taken to whispering softly into his boyfriend's ear, so Kurt takes note and follows.

Pressing his chin into Blaine's neck, he inhales softly, planting a small kiss behind Blaine's ear before letting his breath ghost over it.

"So, here's what you need to know: I don't kiss people on a whim unless I want something more. How about I pick you up tomorrow morning around 10:30, and we go get some coffee?"

Blaine gulps slightly and nods quickly in response.

"Good."

Kurt tilts his head up slightly, and catches Blaine's lips once again.

Maybe this Christmas party isn't so lame after all.

* * *

**Did I mention that my Beta is so totally awesomekebab?**

* * *

**Find us:**

**FICTION: ntomk-fiction on Tumblr, Not The Only Male Klainer on FFn  
PERSONAL: nottheonlymaleklainer on Tumblr, onlymaleklainer on Twitter.  
BETA: Eponime on both FFn and Tumblr.**


	8. MOVING TO AO3

**NOT THE ONLY MALE KLAINER IS MOVING TO AO3**

**You can find me under the Pseuds ATMarsden, ATMarsden95 and Not The Only Male Klainer on Archive Of Our Own.**

**All of my stories (barring Betting Society and Family) have been transferred across, and any updates will be over there.**

**The only update I can see in the future as being over here will be the epilogue to Gathering Blessings.**

**I look forward to seeing you over there.**

**I was going to send messages to each of my followers, but there are about 80 messages I'd have to send, and FFn doesn't allow messages with mostly the same content, so...**

**Sorry, guys.**

**Thank you,**

**Andrew.**

**(Sorry Isobel, I'll send you more details by email shortly)**


End file.
